El experimento
by angel-Utau
Summary: ¿Arriesgarse a ser un objeto de experimentación? ¿Qué loco hacía eso? Aunque, si eres tú la que quiere experimentar conmigo, no me importa en lo absoluto.
**Dissclaimer:** Strike the blood no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gakuto Mikumo, solo me pertenece este fic.

* * *

La noche caía lentamente sobre Itogami, ahogando al sol, obligándolo a esconderse, dejando un rastro de sangre en el cielo; la luz muere y los neones se prenden, las ventanas, antes en penumbras, se vuelven amarillas y blancas, convirtiendo la isla en un artificial y estrellado cielo.

Motoki veía el espectáculo en silencio, observando de vez en cuando a la chica de su derecha, también en silencio, nada nuevo. Con una expresión prácticamente invariable, con los ojos atentos al sector de la isla bajo sus pies, con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos azules, enmarcando su rostro, ese si que era un espectáculo; eran pocas las veces que Astarte salía del despacho de Natsuki y más aún sola, a penas podía pasar tiempo a solas con ella, pero se las ingeniaba para ello.

Recordaba con diversión cómo Asagui le había mirado raro cuando dijo que iba a recoger a Astarte, y se reía más cuando recordaba sus palabras _"¿A Astarte? No lo entiendo, pero si apenas habla, dudo que tenga sentimientos, es la criada de Natsuki-sensei, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto? En serio, Yaze, cada día tienes un gusto más raro"_ ¿Le había dicho algo sobre que Kojou estaba enamorado de Himeragi? ¿Le había dicho que para Kojou solo era una amiga? No, nunca, solo la había animado a intentarlo, en parte para que dejase de dar la brasa con su depresión amorosa, la otra parte era por la amistad.

Luego decía de su gusto, al menos él elegía a una persona que le correspondía, porque eso era lo más gracioso, todos le miraban raro, repitiendo las palabras de Asagui; nadie era capaz de descifrar los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos, lo pequeños matices en su tono de voz, o los gestos casi imperceptibles que tenían tantos significados. Astarte era un mundo nuevo, un reto, una emoción extraña en su cuerpo; sus silencios, sus pocas palabras, sus miradas, sus roces, quería descífralo todo, pero no importaba cuantas cosas averiguase (que su comida favorita había resultado ser el ramen picante, o que su color favorito era el verde, que tenía un año de vida, que cuando dejaba de mover su brazo era para que cogiese su mano, que estas le sudaban un poco como reflejo del nerviosismo...) ella siempre se las apañaba para descolocarlo de algún modo, nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparado.

Tampoco lo estaba esa vez.

Astarte solía ser muy directa, nada de segundas intenciones o frases claves, pero a veces, cuando los nervios le fallaban justificaba sus acciones relacionándolo con su campo, con sus conocimientos, o con sus investigaciones a cerca de los sentimientos, tratando sus emociones y acciones de una manera fría, porque no sabía sobrellevarlo de otra forma. No debería haberse sorprendido de la propuesta, tal vez lo hizo porque estaba distraído concentrándose en el roce de su hombro desnudo con su fuerte antebrazo.

-El otro día leí un artículo sobre experimentos.- se enderezó al oír su voz de manera tan repentina, pero permaneció en silencio, instándola a continuar.- Vi uno sobre adicciones que no era muy frecuente, a penas conocido. Cojes a un sujeto y le das a probar durante un perido de tiempo, que comprende de diez a treinta minutos, la sustancia altamente adicctiva que desee probar, si le es agradable estudias durante veintiún días si se produce algún síntoma del síndrome de abstinencia, si le es desagradable se la das aprobar duante el mismo periodo de tiempo para ver los cambios en su cuerpo que va generando la addición, aun siéndole desagradable al sujeto.

-Nunca lo había oído, ¿en serio hay gente que se ofrece voluntaria para esas cosas? Imagino que lo harán por dinero, pero, dejarte inducir a una adicción y ser objeto de experimentación...

-No es tan malo, los tubos, inyecciones, los medicamentos, no es tan extraño.

Su voz era monótona, pero ahí estaba, un ligero matiz, un tono triste, sus ojos se opacaron, y sus hombros se tensaron. Sin pensarlo rodeó la parte baja de su espalda y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, dándole un corto beso en la coronilla.

-¿Y leíste algo más?

-No, el artículo me dio que pensar. Me gustaría probarlo.

-¿Someterte al experimento? ¿Estás segura? Es decir, no me parece una buena idea. A demás, Natsuki no te dejaría posponer lo que te queda de trabajo para irte a unos laboratorios.

Sus hombros se encogieron, bajó la cabeza, y empezó a secarse las manos disimuladamente en la falda negra.

-No me refiero a realizar un experimento como el del artículo, si no con un modelo de tiempo parecido, y nada de sustancias adictivas.

-¿Entonces qué...

Fue demasiado rápido, no le dio tiempo a asimilar cuándo se había girado, quedando frente a él, ni cuando agarró sus hombros, poniéndose de puntillas y arrastrándole hacia abajo, hasta sus labios; tardó un poco en reaccionar, la imitó y cerró sus ojos, rodeó su cintura, levantándola hasta la barandilla para estar a la misma altura. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, tan pequeño, frágil, parecía ir a romperse en cualquier momento, sentía como sus ligeras curvas se acoplaban a sus músculos; pasó una mano por su cuello, acercándola, presionando su boca contra la suya, y suspiró al sentir sus uñas en la nuca, hundiéndose en su pelo castaño.

Apenas se separaron para tomar aire volvieron a juntarse.

Mordió su labio con cuidado, separandolo, colando su lengua en su boca, saboreando la lengua que se enroscaba con la suya, bebiendo de sus suspiros y de sus gemidos; rodeó con más fuerza su cintura, pegándola más a él, haciendo chocar sus caderas; Astarte arqueaba su espalda de manera inconsciente, buscando más contacto, incluso cuando sus pechos se pegaron, incluso cuando no quedaba un resquicio por donde pudiese pasar un solpo de aire.

Sentía su cuerpo colapsar ligeramente, el frío de la barandilla en sus muslos, el calor de sus piernas rodeando la cadera de Motoki, su corazón latiendo furiosamente contra el de él, la fina corriente de aire caliente acariciando sus hombros y los temblores entre sus fuertes brazos. Sus sentidos parecían limitados en esos momentos, no sentían ni escuchaban nada a más de medio metro.

Pero los gritos de la calle eran demasiado fuertes, rompiendo la burbuja en la que estaban inmersos. Se separaron con lentitud, con desgana, reacios a ello, incluso Motoki se planteó el no terminar de soltarla, pero la alarma de su móvil empezó a sonar, debía devolver a su chica.

El camino de vuelta fue parecido al de ida, la mayor parte sumidos en un cómo silencio, cogidos de la mano, con alguna que otra intervención, pequeñas conversaciones de unos minutos. No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Natsuki, y como acotumbrarba a hacer, Motoki fue a dar medio vuelta, pero la mano de Astarte le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No había tenido en cuenta que pudieses ser tan adictivo, así que al final deberé realizar la prueba en veintiún días.

No dijo nada, asimilando sus escasa palabras, había olvidado que iba a someterse a su propia versión del experimento. No sabía que decir ¿Él era la sustancia? ¿Cómo se tomaba eso? ¿Era bueno o malo?

-Motoki- ella volvió a hablar, obviando su silencio- Mentir está mal, pero ¿hay excepciones?

-Depende, el tipo de excepción, sobre lo que quieras mentir. ¿Por qué?

Volvió a agachar la mirada, sus manos volvían a sudar.

-¿Mentir sobre mi opinión respecto a tus besos para realizar uno u otro proceso del experimento estaría mal?

No pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

-No Astarte, no estría mal, claro, si solo es para eso.

-Entiendo- le miró fijamente, ya relajada, sin dar a relucir que por unos segundos su mirada no se había movido de su boca- En ese caso, durante veintiún días a partir de ahora detestaré que me beses. Buenas noches.

-Buena noches.

Y se quedó solo en la calle, terminando de asimilarlo todo. _¿Que cómo puede gustarme Astarte? No sabéis nada chicos, no tenéis ni idea._ Y con la sonrisa tatuada en la cara emprendió su camino a casa, pensando en que no le importaría dejar que Astarte experimentara con él de esa manera. No. Si lugar a dudas.

* * *

Hooola people n.n

Aquí estamos de nuevo con un fic de Strike the blood, con una crackpairing que es una de mis OTP (¿por qué nadie ve que hacen una pareja cojonuda? -poque no hay ningún tipo de indicio, algunos dicen que Astarte está enamorada de Kojou, y la pareja te la has sacado de la manga. ¡LOCA! - T.T déjame...)

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, mil gracias a todos los que leáis el fic, muchos kisses y hasta la próxima. n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Five more hours - Deorro ft. Chris Brown_


End file.
